Non-alcoholic fatty liver disease (NAFLD) refers to fat accumulation in the liver that is not related to alcohol consumption. Fat may accumulate as a result of obesity, diabetes or other conditions. In a small number of people, NAFLD progresses to liver inflammation, scarring and, eventually, liver failure. This serious form of the disease is sometimes called non-alcoholic steatohepatitis (NASH). NAFLD and NASH, and conditions leading to or arising from one or more of them, are a growing problem worldwide, affecting people of every age. NAFLD and NASH are currently the fastest-rising indicator for liver transplant.